


Cheryl's Blossom

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Public Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: Toni apologises.





	Cheryl's Blossom

Hell hath no fury like a Blossom with life-changing pussy, denied.

The pinkette serpette couldn’t even remember the last time she was this hard as she woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut. Her jaw slackened once she climbed out of her sleepy haze only to realise that she’d been left high and dry with nothing but her hand and some cocoa butter on the night stand to get herself off. She got home so late the night before she almost forgot.

Toni didn’t really know what she was thinking the night before, refusing the red head her well-earned orgasm. Seriously, someone must have slipped some jingle jangle into her afternoon milkshake because even though the thought of it was enough to help her jerk herself off to climax that morning, she sure as fuck regretted it. And Toni fucking Topaz wasn’t about to lose out on the best pussy of her life for an entire day just because she had to tend bar at a job she didn’t even need anymore. She’d really rather lose her job instead.

As she sat up in bed, her whole thought process shifted when she found a nice big red lipstick stain on her stomach. “The bitch!” she grumbled to herself as she wiped the cum off from her stomach with some tissues also sitting conveniently on the night stand right next to the cocoa butter. Cheryl was playing dirty, but two could definitely play this game.

Toni decided to skip morning cheer practice and instead showed up after the girls were done. She knew this would further annoy her lover but she was honestly counting on it. Besides, it might have derailed her plans if she had to endure watching the pale redhead going all HBIC on the Vixens (and herself, no doubt) while she danced and writhed in her little practice shorts to show everyone up and frustrate Toni on purpose, showing her what she’d be missing for however long she stayed mad at her. Toni wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

She decided to wait to approach the other girl when she was almost done with the shower. She followed her in and shut the water off. Cheryl only rolled her eyes at her, giving her a glare so icy Toni almost turned the hot water back on.

“You think it’s cute leaving me high and dry as payback, don’t you?” Toni accused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, TT-” she responded, crossing her arms under her beautiful wet breasts, light pink nipples standing at attention just waiting to be sucked on... but Toni didn’t take the bait, maintaining eye contact. “-but if I did, I’d say it sounded more like karma.”

Toni sighed, knowing there was only one way to settle this as quickly as possible. “Fair enough. Let me make it up to you then.”

Cheryl only looked Toni up and down with the sexiest resting bitch face Toni had ever witnessed. “I’m listening,” she deadpanned, eyes immediately darting to Toni’s mouth when a pink tongue deliberately poked out to leave a wet sheen on her bottom lip.

The shorter girl stepped in close to her, their bodies almost touching in the small shower stall with nothing but a low-hanging curtain separating them from the world. While everyone else was pretending to mind their own business, she tilted her head up to initiate a kiss only to have Cheryl turn her head away, rejecting the advance.

“Oh, so it’s like that now?” Toni almost laughed. She didn’t know it was that deep.

“Toni,” Cheryl huffed, “I have a 4.0 GPA to maintain so if you wouldn’t mind letting me finish my shower-”

Toni kissed her anyway. A quick press of the lips to stun the taller girl into silence. It worked so she did it again, and then again for a longer moment. Even though Cheryl seemed to let her, she didn’t kiss her back or even blink. They stared intensely into each other’s brown eyes as Toni placed her hands on Cheryl’s jaw and slowly sucked on her lips, top then the bottom until they were swollen, and parted them with her tongue until she could slip it inside to tease the other girl’s.

By then, they were somehow alone in the room, the Vixens having abandoned them the moment they realised the power couple were in a shower stall together. Yet again.

Cheryl pulled away, licking her lips, then pushed down on Toni’s shoulders until she was kneeling on the wet floor before her. “Go on?”

Toni smiled, knowing she had pretty much won the battle. Cheryl could never resist getting brain, especially as tightly wound as she was. Toni knew she had to make this quick but more important than that, she had to make this good. Cheryl leaned against the wall at her back and parted her long porcelain skinned legs, inviting Toni to have a taste. An invitation Toni Topaz would never again turn down.

“Mm, you taste so good baby,” she hummed almost immediately. _God, had it really only been a day?_

No one loved Cheryl’s pussy more than Toni Topaz. Cheryl could vouch for it, even in her current state. The Blossom heiress loved the bartender's usual filthy brand of dirty talk, but she still got so horny off of just hearing Toni praise and worship her pussy like it could answer all her prayers. She knew her pussy probably better than Cheryl knew herself. Toni ate her out like she was licking out the inside of a tiny yoghurt container. Her talented tongue got into every crevice, her lips sucked on every surface. She first wrapped her mouth around Cheryl’s entire pussy and licked her up and down before lapping at each of her labia, first her smooth pussy lips and then the long inner labia peaking through, joining up at the top to form the hood that hid her tiny little sensitive clit. Toni knew she couldn’t handle direct clitoral stimulation so she licked it through the hood, stimulating it indirectly on either side.

The kneeling Vixen held on tight onto Cheryl’s writhing hips, encouraging her to grind up on her face while she pressed herself in deeper, her nose now bumping her clit as her tongue began teasing her dripping pussyhole, the source of the juiciest cunt she’s ever eaten. Toni moaned against her.

“You taste... mmmmm… God, you taste amazing.” She knew she couldn’t talk too much because they were fucking on borrowed time and they were at school, but she just couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t believe Cheryl let her eat this pussy whenever she wanted, let alone fuck it, let alone being the first and only to have ever had the privilege. She could feel herself getting a little hard, but she ignored it. This wasn’t about her.

Cheryl had to hold her hand against her  own mouth or else she was going to become loud. They both knew this, the redhead was a screamer. Toni took advantage of that every chance she got, challenging herself to make those kissable lips shout out her name in ecstasy, even after ordering her not to. Toni loved Cheryl's sounds because they meant she was doing something right, but the girls couldn’t afford to get reported for misconduct right now so Cheryl tried her level best to swallow her moans. It wasn’t easy though. Toni’s mouth… let’s just say she'd been wet since she caught Toni lick her lips. Just the thought of them had made Cheryl shiver in anticipation. She loved Toni's mouth almost as much as Toni loved hers.

“Are you close, baby?” she heard a raspy voice ask from between her legs. Her mistake was looking down only to find Toni spreading her pussy lips with one hand while her tongue moved quickly like a pendulum over the hood of her clit, hot and slippery as it swiped left and right across her engorged flesh. She shuddered again, her inner walls clenching around nothing as her thighs tensed. She knew it wouldn’t be much longer. All she could do was nod, eyes shutting involuntarily as she felt the heat wave coming.

Toni buried her face even deeper into Cheryl's blushing pussy, her mouth sucking her like an orange slice, waiting to taste that delicious cum-flavoured juice. Cheryl did not disappoint.

She screamed and it was loud, reverberating around the tiled walls of the showers. They both knew that if anyone was in the girls’ locker room, they knew exactly what the girls just did, but neither of them had a spare fuck to give. Cheryl was too busy cumming into her lover’s mouth, riding out her orgasm with her hands gripping pink, blond and brunette hair, thighs shaking randomly and visibly, and Toni was too busy licking up all the cum she could, cleaning Cheryl of every last drop until her clit was too sensitive to bear it. She knew this when Cheryl’s hips began to jerk away from her touch so she reluctantly stopped and looked up at the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen, naked, wet and breathing like she'd almost drowned while twitching like she'd been electrocuted. Toni gave one last kiss right above her swollen pussy to the neat tuft of red pubic hair that Cheryl grew out just for her pleasure. No matter what the HBIC said, Toni knew who she belonged to.

“So...” she started to say with a pussy-eating grin on her face as she stood up to press her body against the naked one before her, pinning it against the wall until their breasts and hips were snug against each other, “you still mad at me?”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes as her arms automatically moved to wrap around Toni’s shoulders. She wanted to say back something scathing and witty, but her brain was as blank as a corpse's bucket list. If Cheryl Blossom's pussy could talk right then, it would have said ‘Property of Toni Topaz’. Good thing it couldn’t, because all she could think about was licking her own cum off of Toni’s face and returning the favour to the hardness pressed against her thigh. She swallowed loudly, stopping herself just in time to realise that she had all the power at that moment.

Toni bit her lip as she watched the girl disentangle herself and grab her towel as she walked away from her, leaving Toni without an answer and a semi hard-on she now had to quickly cold-shower into submission.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucks for you if you hate it, holler at me on Tumblr either way.
> 
>  
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
